Un Malfoy fait les choses bien
by Amrya
Summary: OS. Harry a malencontreusement avalé une potion aux effets quelque peu dérangeants. Cherchant un moyen d'y remédier, il va croiser la route de Draco Malfoy qui n'hésitera pas à lui donner un coup de main. ATTENTION PWP, Lemon Hard, Slash Harry / Draco


**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à la Grande Prêtresse J.K. Rowling.**

Sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry Potter haletait. Il s'appuya contre une tapisserie, dans un couloir du troisième étage de Poudlard.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, enfin ? Il voulait seulement aller faire un tour dans le parc pour se changer les idées, et là, il peinait à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud, il était sur les nerfs, sa peau et ses sens surréagissaient à tout.

Réfléchis, Harry, réfléchis. Il était remonté de la Grande Salle, avait terminé bon gré mal gré un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie sous la direction autoritaire d'Hermione, qui lui avait donné un mal de tête abominable. Il avait pris un flacon de remède emprunté discrètement à Ginny, puis était monté se coucher. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, il avait décidé de partir marcher dans le parc. Cape d'invisibilité, escalier, couloir, il en était là. Et il se sentait très mal en point.

Qu'avait-il, à la fin ?

Et cette érection dans son caleçon qui n'en finissait pas. La friction de ses vêtements contre sa peau, des images lubriques derrière les yeux, cela n'allait donc jamais s'arrêter ? C'était inconcevable !

Allez, Harry, on se reprend. Tu vas sortir, piquer une tête dans le lac, avec un peu de chance l'eau sera bien froide, et puis rentrer bien sagement te coucher.

Il se redressa, secoua la tête pour recouvrer ses esprits, et continua à avancer. Il ne sentit pas la main qui agrippa la cape d'invisibilité derrière lui pour la faire tomber, avant qu'une baguette sombre illumine le couloir d'un Lumos informulé.

— Tiens, tiens, tiens… Potter.

Oh non.

— Alors, Potter, on se promène ?

Une expression triomphante sur le visage, Draco Malfoy envoya la cape valser hors de portée.

— Et toi, Malfoy, tu fais quoi ? Comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

— Tu fais un raffut d'enfer, Potter. Tu viens de courir un marathon ?

Shit. Pas exactement non.

Harry se dirigea vers sa cape.

— Fiche-moi la paix, Malfoy.

Draco lui attrapa violemment le poignet.

— Pas si vite, Potter !

— Ne me touche pas !

Le blond leva sa baguette pour mieux voir.

— Eh ben alors, Potter, si je m'attendais à ça.

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

— La peau brûlante, les yeux voilés, le souffle court…

— Ferme-la.

— Et apparemment une petite tension sous la ceinture.

Harry chercha à se dégager mais Draco le coinça contre un mur.

— Aurais-tu un problème, Potter ?

— Laisse-moi passer.

— Si je fais ça, tu m'écoutes ?

— Laisse-moaaaah !

Draco avait seulement passé son doigt à travers la paume de sa main, mais ce simple contact électrisa le brun.

— On t'a jeté un sort ?

— Je sais pas ce que j'ai.

— Tu veux que je t'aide, Potter ? Ça restera entre nous.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry envisagea d'accepter son offre. Mais non, c'était Malfoy. Sitôt rentré dans la salle commune des Serpentard, il raconterait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait soulagé le Survivant.

— Hors de question.

— Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

— Si.

— Très bien.

Draco lâcha Harry, qui, soulagé, remit son pull en place et ramassa sa cape par terre. Ouf, il avait réussi à se maîtriser.

— Tu ne veux toujours pas de moi, Potter ?

Harry se retourna et son esprit vrilla. Malfoy avait ouvert tous les boutons de sa chemise, révélant sa peau lisse et pâle, et ouvert la fermeture de son pantalon, dévoilant une ligne de poils presque translucide qui descendait du nombril jusqu'à une toison fine et claire.

Malfoy ne portait pas de sous-vêtement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étrangla Harry.

Il devait se retenir de ne pas lui sauter dessus immédiatement, de mordre cette peau qui avait l'air si douce. Merlin, Malfoy était si bien fait.

— Je te décomplexe. Alors, dis-moi… Tu veux me prendre en premier, ou tu veux me sentir en toi ? Si tu veux, on peut aussi user de nos mains… C'est comme tu veux.

Malfoy se mordait la lèvre inférieure, conscient de l'effet qu'il produisait, et regardait Harry qui se débattait avec sa conscience.

— Allez Potter. Ça restera entre nous. Il n'y a pas de mal à se donner un coup de main.

— MIAAAAAAW !

Un miaulement rauque retentit dans le couloir, et Harry manqua de s'étouffer.

— Miss Teigne !

Il fallait déguerpir au plus vite, mais Malfoy fut plus rapide que lui. Il lui agrippa violemment le poignet et le traîna dans la première salle de classe venue. Ils voyaient déjà la lueur de la lanterne de Rusard quand ils refermèrent la porte.

— Alors, ma toute belle, tu as croisé des fuyards ?

— Merde Malfoy, lâche-moi, tu me fais mal.

Dans la précipitation, Harry s'était retrouvé coincé entre le blond et le coin du mur. Malfoy tendait l'oreille, essayant de savoir où en étaient le concierge et sa saleté de chat.

— Ferme-la Potter !

— Tu vas me laisser oui ?!

— Boucle-la ! Rusard est tout près.

— Tu m'emmerdes à la f…

Tout en maintenant le poignet d'Harry, Malfoy avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes – pour le faire taire. Il était rasé de près, sa peau était douce et laissait échapper des effluves doux et acide à la fois.

— Non, personne en retenue cette fois-ci, maugréa Rusard. Nous ne sommes pas arrivés assez vite.

Harry l'entendit s'éloigner à travers la porte. Mais Malfoy, lui, ne bougeait pas. Il jouait avec la pression sur ses lèvres, faisait mine de s'éloigner avant de revenir poser sa main de libre dans le cou du brun. Finalement, il se détacha.

— Et te laisser t'en aller ? Sûrement pas. De toute façon, dans ton état, tu n'irais pas bien loin.

Il avait raison, l'imbécile. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans le flacon qu'il avait emprunté à Ginny ? Il aurait dû mieux regarder l'étiquette, ce n'était certainement pas un remède contre le mal de tête. Son érection entravait tous ses pas, et les lèvres de Malfoy sur les siennes, quoique fermées, n'arrangeaient en rien sa situation. Sa chemise était toujours ouverte, et malgré ses réticences, Harry devait reconnaître ne pas l'avoir imaginé aussi bien fait de sa personne. Sa proposition était tentante. Trop tentante, mais il fallait trouver un moyen de retourner la situation à ton avantage.

— Tant pis pour toi, Potter. Débrouille-toi avec ça tout seul.

— Qu'est-ce que….Malfoy attend !

— Oui ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il me prouve que ça restera bien entre nous ?

— Crois-le ou pas, j'ai autre chose à faire qu'à raconter mes exploits sexuels. Même avec toi. Surtout avec toi. Dois-je en conclure que tu acceptes ?

— Je ne sais pas.

— Tu ne sais peut-être pas, mais tu as besoin d'aide, indéniablement. Et tu as éveillé ma curiosité, je me demande à quoi pourrait ressembler un baiser du grand Harry Potter. Un vrai, s'entend. Trèèès bien. Que dois-je faire pour te prouver ma bonne foi ?

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

— Enlève ta chemise et viens m'embrasser. Pour de vrai.

— Tu devras me l'enlever toi-même, Potter.

Malfoy lui lâcha enfin le poignet et prit le visage dans ses mains. Il embrassa Harry avec empressement, et celui-ci se laissa faire. Il entrouvrit même les lèvres pour laisser la langue de Malfoy caresser la sienne.

Le bougre embrassait bien. Pour un Serpentard.

Le blond recula quelque peu.

— Alors Potter ? Tu me crois maintenant ?

— Peut-être.

— Tu es mauvais joueur. J'ai toujours ma chemise.

— Plus pour longtemps.

Harry l'attrapa par la ceinture et le ramena d'autorité vers lui. Alors qu'ils prolongeaient un second baiser, ses mains remontèrent pour faire glisser la chemise impeccablement amidonnée de Malfoy, qui tomba par terre en un froissement distingué.

— Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Potter, glissa le blond en reprenant sa respiration.

— Ferme-la. Tu l'as demandé, tu l'as eu.

— Non, je n'ai pas encore eu ce que je voulais.

Sur ces mots, Malfoy déboutonna patiemment le jean d'Harry, lui arrachant un gémissement ténu chaque fois qu'il effleurait – délibérément – son entrejambe.

Les baisers du blond descendirent dans son cou, tandis que ses mains s'attardaient sur ses hanches. Harry se débarrassa de son jean en une boule informe et Malfoy lui enleva pull et T-shirt d'un seul mouvement.

— Viens par là…Harry.

Les reins en feu, le brun se laissa traîner sur les dalles froides jusqu'à un pupitre. Sans lui laisser le choix, Malfoy l'assit derechef sur le bureau avant de ramener une chaise à lui. Il fit glisser le boxer du jeune homme et l'envoya au loin.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Eh bien, je t'aide. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

— Je pensais pas que…

— Arrête de penser. Un Malfoy fait les choses bien. Écarte les jambes.

— Je…

— Écarte les jambes.

Harry obtempéra. La situation était gênante mais tellement, tellement excitante. Rien que de regarder Malfoy en dessous de lui, débraillé, le pantalon ouvert…

— Tu n'en peux plus, on dirait. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne va pas durer.

Malfoy posa les deux mains sur les cuisses d'Harry et se pencha.

— Qu'est-ce que….Merliiiiiiiiiiiiin !

Le blond l'avait entièrement pris en bouche, sans prévenir, et opérait de délicieuses allées et venues sur son excitation.

— Putain Draco…

Harry n'en finissait plus de gémir. Appuyé en arrière sur ses mains, il sentait ses bras trembler mais ne pouvait se résoudre à s'allonger, et se priver ainsi de la vue magnifique qu'il avait. Draco Malfoy, quelques mèches lui caressant le visage, sortant sa langue pour aller lécher son gland et son sexe avec avidité et une plaisir non feints. Harry devait se retenir de jouir là, tout de suite. Il voulait faire durer encore un peu le plaisir d'avoir Malfoy entre ses cuisses.

Le blond fit lentement glisser sa main, caressa l'entrejambe en détail avant de venir outrageusement provoquer son public on ne peut plus attentif. Il fixa Harry dans les yeux, glissa deux de ses doigts dans sa bouche en gémissant faiblement, avant de reprendre sa besogne et laissant les doigts humides s'égarer plus bas. Et encore plus bas.

— Draco, attends, si tu fais ça…

Malfoy libéra sa bouche mais continua de taquiner Harry avec ses doigts.

— Ne me dis pas que tu es vierge, Harry, je ne le croirais pas.

— Espèce de crétin…si tu t'arrêtes pas, je…

— Tu vas jouir ? N'était-ce pas le but ?

Coupant court à la discussion, Malfoy reprit le sexe d'Harry dans sa bouche, avec toujours plus d'ardeur, et commença à appuyer doucement sur l'entrée du brun avec son index.

— Oh je…Malfoy…

Draco ne s'arrêta pas et enfonça l'érection au fond de sa gorge. Harry se sentit partir.

— Ah, haaaaa, haaan oui, je….OOOOH MON DIEU !

L'orgasme le surprit dans tout son corps. Il se raidit, vibra, et cria son plaisir sans retenue aucune, alors que Malfoy n'avait toujours pas ôté ses lèvres, et avalait consciencieusement la jouissance du brun. Ce dernier, pantelant, se laissa tomber sur le dos. Malfoy se redressa, l'air satisfait.

— Hé bien ! Si je te fais tant d'effet, on aurait dû faire ça plus tôt. Je t'avais bien dit qu'un Malfoy faisait les choses bien. Ça va Harry ?

Oh merde, il avait joui dans la bouche de Draco Malfoy. Et l'autre avait avalé.

Il avait aimé ça. Dans quel pétrin est-ce qu'il était encore en train d'aller se fourrer ?

Un baiser de Malfoy mit fin à ses considérations. Un baiser étonnamment tendre, d'ailleurs.

— À mon tour, maintenant. Je n'ai toujours pas eu ce que je voulais.

— Et que veux-tu ?

— Je veux te voir et t'entendre gémir alors que je te pénétrerai par-derrière. Je veux voir tes charmants yeux verts assombris par le désir et je veux te sentir autour de moi quand je me répandrai en toi.

— Des promesses, Malfoy.

— Je te ferai gémir encore plus qu'avec ma bouche. Je te prendrai jusqu'à ce que tu en oublies ton nom.

— Un Malfoy peut donc être obscène à ce point ?

— Tu n'as pas idée. Allonge-toi.

Pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Rien qu'à cette voix d'ordinaire si traînante, quand elle lui susurrait tout ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire… Il bandait de nouveau.

Malfoy se rassit sur la chaise et remonta les jambes d'Harry, le laissant atteindre l'endroit tant désiré. Le blond se pencha et entreprit de l'assouplir avec de savants coups de langue.

L'esprit embrumé, la peau frémissante et sensible au moindre souffle d'air, Harry haletait. Draco savait vraiment y faire.

Le Serpentard fit rentrer un premier doigt à l'intérieur. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Harry soit plus serré que ça. La soirée n'en était que plus prometteuse.

Il joua un peu, et décida d'écarter encore un peu l'entrée avec un deuxième doigt, à renfort de salive. Harry perdait totalement pied dans le plaisir. Une fois qu'il le sentit à l'aise, Malfoy écarta les fesses rondes du brun et enfonça entièrement ses doigts. Il chercha sa prostate, pour pouvoir jouer un peu avec lui avant de le pénétrer. Harry se cambra lorsqu'il la trouva et poussa des gémissements aigus.

— Tu aimes ça ? Tu pourrais jouir avec mes doigts, mais ce serait trop facile. C'est bien plus amusant comme ça.

— Dracooooo…

— Hé bien !

Sans stopper le mouvement de ses doigts, Draco se leva de la chaise et ôta son pantalon, révélant une érection magistrale dans des proportions flatteuses.

— Draco… Je vais jouir…

— Non, tu ne jouiras pas tout de suite. Tu peux encore tenir. Et je n'en ai pas fini.

— Je…viens.

— Pardon ? J'ai dû mal entendre.

— Prends-moi, Draco. Je veux te sentir, articula Harry entre deux gémissements.

— Tu es sûr d'être prêt ?

— Putain Malfoy, ferme-là et prends-moi !

Avec le sourire en coin de celui qui a réussi son coup, le blond enleva ses doigts et souleva les jambes d'Harry pour les caler contre ses épaules. Tout contre son ouverture, le Gryffondor sentait son gland prêt à rentrer en lui.

Malfoy attrapa son sexe à la base et pénétra Harry avec précaution. Il se retint de le prendre sauvagement, car voir le brun lui être totalement soumis avait quelque chose de diablement excitant.

Harry sentit le sexe durci l'écarter et pénétrer tout au fond de lui. Les gémissements mourraient dans sa gorge, c'était beaucoup, beaucoup trop bon. Il sentait le duvet blond de Malfoy contre ses fesses, son érection large et dure lui étirant délicieusement l'anus et fouillant au fond de lui lorsque Malfoy commença de petits mouvements.

— Harry, c'est trop bon…gémit le blond.

Cette voix au-dessus de lui, les yeux gris pleins de reflets, le souffle court… Malfoy était magnifique.

— Vas-y…viens ! ordonna Harry.

Draco ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps. Il agrippa ses hanches et commença de vrais va-et-vient, qui ne restèrent pas doux très longtemps. Dans un concert de gémissements, le blond pilonnait son amant sans relâche.

— Encore, encore…se languissait le brun.

— Je vais pas tenir longtemps t'es trop bon. Tu es tout ouvert, par Merlin, c'est tellement facile de prendre jusqu'au fond.

— S'il te plaît…Draco.

— Oui ?

— Tou...Touche-moi.

— Oh. Et tu veux que je te touche où ?

— Branle-moi s'il te plaît.

Malfoy attrapa le sexe d'Harry qui palpitait devant lui. Il l'entoura délicatement de ses doigts et commença ses caresses.

— Ouiii, comme ça.

— C'est bon ?

— Ouiii, oui, je vais jouir.

— Ne te retiens pas.

De sa main gauche, Malfoy attira Harry un peu plus vers lui. L'inclinaison du pupitre aidant, l'angle était favorable aux deux et bientôt, les mouvements du blond se firent plus saccadés.

— Jouis, Harry, jouis pour moi. Je t'ai dans la main, je vais jouir au fond de toi, tu es à ma merci, alors je vais te faire jouir. Crie pour moi.

Si en plus il disait des choses comme ça… Harry sentit la vague naître au creux de ses reins et se laissa aller.

— Ooooh…Draco…Oooooh

— Plus fort, Harry.

Il sentit ses fesses et son bas-ventre se contracter.

— T'arrête pas… OOOOOOH OUIIIII !

L'orgasme d'Harry se répercuta dans la salle de cours déserte. Dans le même temps, Draco se cambra et libéra quatre longs et puissants jets à l'intérieur avec un grognement explicite.

— Harryyy…

Draco se retira en douceur et prit appui sur le dossier de la chaise. La respiration saccadée, le brun se redressa, et un peu de sperme s'échappa de lui et goutta sur le sol.

— Alors…Potter. Ça va mieux ?

— Me voilà redevenu Potter, donc ?

Ç'aurait été trop beau. Et beaucoup trop inattendu.

— En public oui.

Harry observa Malfoy.

— Et en privé ?

— C'est une autre histoire… Si tu as encore besoin de, tu sais. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusé.

— Je dois bien reconnaître que…

— La prochaine fois, je veux que tu t'occupes de moi aussi, le coupa Malfoy.

— Ah parce qu'on prévoit déjà une prochaine fois ?

Le blond eut un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

— Il y aura forcément une prochaine fois…


End file.
